Finding Love
by xRstar28x
Summary: This is the story of how adopted twins, Jake and Reisha Hiiragizawa find out their real parents are Sakura and Syaoran Li, and how they cope with it, finding out their parents lives and making their own. Full summary inside, Review, SS ET & more!
1. Prologue

I know I still haven't finished 'The search for truth', but I really wanted to write this story before I forget, because I lik

**I know I still haven't finished 'The search for truth', but I really wanted to write this story before I forget, because I like it! I hope you like it too, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, I just own my characters.**

**Summary: "Your mother was a beautiful woman. Before she died, she asked us to take care of you two, in case anything happened to her and your father. It was almost as if she predicted the accident, but maybe that was because she did. You see, you're mother was psychic. Your father was also an amazing man, balancing his business, his family and his martial arts competitions, and at the same time managing to look good. Their names? Li Syaoran and Li Sakura."**

**Finding Love**

**Prologue**

"Hello, mother, father! I'm home!" Yelled a 13-year-old Jake Hiiragizawa, as he entered the house, with his twin sister Reisha beside him.

"Mom, dad?" the girl tried, when they got no answer.

Suspecting their parents to be in the study, they made their way up the stairs of the mansion. Hearing whispering coming out of the door, the two mischief-filled spirits decided that listening at the door might be fun. How they later wished they hadn't.

"Eriol, I really think we should tell the kids. They're 13 year olds now; I think they might be able to handle it."

"But Tomoyo, I don't think I'd be able to handle it in _whatever_ age if I found out I was adopted. Why can't we just wait till the kids are 18?"

"Yes, but Eriol, don't you think they'd feel deceived if they found out from any other source?"

There was silence for a few minutes, when suddenly, the door opened, and the young brunette, Jake, entered. 4 words broke the trance which everyone was in, after which he grabbed his sister's hand and ran outside, away from all this.

_We feel deceived now._

--

Two 13-year-old twins sat on the swings in Penguin Park, not knowing that these were the same swings where their _real_ parents had first met, years ago.

After a while, a woman in her mid-30's joined them, dark hair and amethyst eyes. She had a man behind her, slightly older, also with dark hair and dark blue eyes. They crouched down in front of the kids, who refused to meet the elder's eyes. Silence reigned, when finally the woman, called Tomoyo, broke it.

"We're really, really sorry, Jake, Reisha. We should have told you before, but we thought that you weren't ready. We still love you as if you are our children, because you know, relationships are not only made by blood. But, at least you now know why you two don't look like us, and why you aren't weird like your dad…I mean Eriol."

This caused an outraged cry from Eriol, and a giggle from Reisha. Tomoyo smiled, and raised the young girls chin with two fingers. She wiped her tears with her other hand, and the girl began, hesitantly, "Mom…can I still call you mom?" Encouraged with the smile and nod she got from her adopted mother, she continued, "What was my real mom like?"

"You want to know? I'll tell you all about your parents, if you two come back home…" glancing at Jake, who still had his head down, Tomoyo continued, "I'll tell you everything about them, how they met, fell in love, and everything. She was my best friend you know, and I miss her with all my heart." With that, a few tears came into Tomoyo's eyes.

"Oh, okay, we'll come, won't we Jake?" When she got no answer, Reisha poked her twin in the ribs, and smiled happily at the slight nod she received.

Smiling, Eriol exclaimed, "You two are so much like your parents! Reisha's just like her mother, and Jake's just like his father."

This caused Reisha to smile again, and ask, "Really? What happened to them? What were there names? Why did they…leave?"

"Your parents didn't leave you, darling. They loved you both more than anything else. But when you were both 1…they had an accident. Your parents names, my dears, was Syaoran and Sakura Li"

--

**Hehe…I just got his idea! Anyway, this is the (short) beginning, from chapter 1 I'll probably start telling you the story at the same time as the twins find out the whole story of their parents. Basically, 'Finding Love' will have S 'n' S's lives, and their young twins' lives. Hope you like it…I'm only continuing if you review.**

**xRstar28x**


	2. Chapter 1

Hey…did you like last chapter

**Hey…did you like last chapter? Anyway…read and review!**

**Disclaimer, I don't own CCS**

**Finding Love**

**Chapter 1**

13-year-old twins, a boy and a girl, entered the doors of the building. Despite the fact that they had found out that someone they had loved and respected as their mother, had just adopted them, they looked pretty normal.

The girl, short but athletic, with pale skin, chestnut hair and emerald eyes, was called Reisha. The boy, who was tall and muscular, with tanned skin, auburn hair and amber eyes, was called Jake. They were two of the most popular people in their school, blessed with good-looks, intelligence and nice souls. They were also captains of the cheerleading and football teams, respectively.

Reisha was smiling, Jake scowling, and they made their way over to their group of friends. On the way, a boy started approaching them, but a growl from Jake warned him not to get any closer. It was known all over the school how protective Jake was of his sister, being older, even if by a few minutes.

Reisha hugged her best friend, Mei Lin, and started chatting to all her friends. Jake grumbled as his best friend, Ryu, smacked him on the back. Reisha kept looking over at Ryu, then turning away blushing, while her friends gave her knowing looks. Jake kept his distance from Mei Lin, knowing by growing closer he would probably blush, and he would not hear the end of that.

The day passed quickly enough, and soon it was lunchtime. The usually crowd sat next to Cherry blossom trees. Suddenly, Reisha said, "Guys, I have something I tell you. I know you won't tell anyone." Everyone stared at her, and Reisha gave a meaningful look to her twin, who nodded in response.

"Err…yeah, "he continued, "Yesterday, me and Reisha found out that we're…umm…adopted."

Everyone who had stopped eating gaped at the two in shock, while Ryu choked on his noodles and had to have a drink of water.

"Yeah, we found out that our biological parents are actually…Syaoran and Sakura Li."

If possible, everyone's mouths dropped lower and their eyes opened wider. Poor Ryu choked for a second time, on his water.

After the silence of the dead, Mei Lin finally speaks up, "You…you mean THE Li's? That famous modeling couple? The one's who died in the crash?"

"Err…yeah those ones, I guess."

"WOW! NO WONDER YOU TWO ARE SO KAWAII!" Yelled Mei Lin, using her famous word. This caused a grin from Reisha, and a blush from Jake.

"Yeah, anyway, mom and dad told us a bit about them…how they met. You wanna know?" said Reisha, becoming extremely excited.

A chorus of yes' encouraged her to start her story, and so she began…

_It was evening, and a young man was walking down the street. On the way, he decided to stop by Penguin Park, because he hardly ever got any free time. Walking down the path, a girl sitting on the swings with her head down stopped him. A sniffle told him she was crying, and with a sigh he made his way up to her, however much he wanted time alone. _

_Sitting down in the swing next to hers, he started swinging gently._

"_Hey. You okay?"_

_As she looked up, the man was blinded by her bright emerald eyes, glistening with tears. They seemed to be the only spark of colour in the black and grey world. Her voice broke him out of his trance._

"_My…my…umm…puppy died today, so I'm sad. Umm…Will you…will you help me bury him?"_

"_Err…yes I guess, if it makes you feel better…"_

_Suddenly, her face spread into a huge grin, and she started laughing madly. _

"_Tomoyo! I did it! I got him to believe me! I've won the bet, now you have to do my chores for a MONTH!" Turning around to look at the confused guy, she said, "Don't worry, I don't even have a puppy! My friend and I made a bet, to see if someone would believe that I was really crying, and you did, so THANK YOU!"_

"_Err…okay …" Suddenly, there was a glint in his eyes, which, unfortunately for her, the girl didn't notice, "But you know, that really brought back memories of my deceased puppy. I just came here, because this is the way we would walk most of the time. You shouldn't talk like that, because you don't know what it feels like to lose such a good friend as my …my…Tommy…" The man said, his face turning sad._

"_Oh My God! I am so sorry! I didn't mean to! I'm really sorry, will you forgive me?" she pushed her face up right in front of him, eyes sad but pleading and he winked at her._

_Huh? He __**WINKED**__ at her?_

_Tomoyo, who had come out from the bushes and was video-taping this exchange between the two, laughed as Sakura stumbled back, shocked that the guy had WINKED at her, when he was just telling her that his puppy had died. Realization finally caught up to her._

"_You mean you don't have a puppy called Tommy, and he isn't dead?" she exclaimed, looking between the two. Tomoyo was laughing so hard she was on the ground, and the man still sat on the swing, grinning madly. "You're so mean to me." Sakura said, pouting cutely. _

"_Not really," the man replied, "Just did the same thing you did to me, my dear."_

_She thought about it for a second, and then nodded, grinning sheepishly. Sticking out her hand for the other to shake, she introduced herself, "Hi! I'm Kinomoto Sakura; this is Daidouji Tomoyo and we -"_

"_KAIJUU! WHERE ARE YOU, YOU MONSTER?"_

_Squealing, the girl ended, "and we HAVE TO GO! Sorry! Bye!" Without waiting for an answer, the two girls ran off, leaving the man gaping after them. He soon recovered, smirked, muttered the word 'Kaijuu' under his breath, and walked off._

_--_

_That night, the man had dreams of a particular green-eyed, auburn haired girl._

_--_

_That night, when they got home, the girl insisted on watching the videos Tomoyo had recorded that day, or to be specific, that evening. Tomoyo noticed her watching the man, who had chestnut hair and amber rather carefully, but decided not to say or do anything about it, _yet.

--

Most of the girls in the group had gone star-eyed, Mei Lin muttering a 'Kawaii' under her breath.

The bell came, signaling the end of lunch. The end of the day came, the twins returned home, and went on with their normal routine, waiting for the evening when they would find out the next part of the story, the story their parents had made.

**Hehe! You like? Poor Tommy TT … I'm really sorry if anyone's puppy really died, there's no offence meant, just a part of the story… BTW parts in italics are Sakura and Syaoran and the rest is Jake and Reisha. Oh, and Review!**

**xRstar28x**


	3. Chapter 2

_An: Next chapter, next part of the story! Remember, italicized is S+S, normal is Jake and Reisha! Please review :D _

Disclaimer, I don't own CCS

**Finding Love**

**Chapter 2**

**Reader's P.O.V.**

"Hurry up Jake! I want to know what happened next! We have to go upstairs right NOW!" yelled an extremely frustrated Reisha, in an attempt to get her brother to follow her brother upstairs.

Jake grumbled back, and ignored her. This was probably a bad idea, since Reisha burst into his room, and started giggling hysterically upon seeing him in his boxers. Then the doorbell rang, and Jake muttered a thankful 'saved by the bell' under his breath, then quickly put his trousers on after Reisha left to go and see who came.

"Oh My God, Mei Lin, and … RYU! HI! What are you doing here?!"

Soon after hearing 'Mei Lin', Jake was already on the landing, and blushed slightly when she looked up at him.

"Jake invited us to come and hear the next part of the story!"

"Oh, awesome idea!"

"Umm … Reisha … can you let us come in?"

"Oh, SORRY! I'm so sorry, I forgot …"

Mei Lin and Ryu just laughed, and then greeted Tomoyo and Eriol as they came into the room. The Hiiragizawa couple invited them up to their study, and they followed them, talking all the way.

Making themselves as comfortable as possible, the kids settled down to listen to the next part of the story, and so it began:

_**2 Months Later**_

_An extremely tense Sakura waited at home, trying her best not to fidget. Tomoyo was just on a date with a guy called Eriol Hiiragizawa, and Sakura was telling herself not to lose control - "Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out". _

_It seemed like an eternity later, but was, in fact, only half an hour, when a car pulled up outside the house. Chiharu, who Sakura had all but ignored, put a restraining hand on her shoulder. "Let them say goodbye", she warned. _

_As soon as Sakura heard the car drive off, she ran screaming into the hallway, yelling, "TELL ME EVERYTHING!" at the top of her voice. Unfortunately for her, she didn't seem to notice the man standing beside her best friend, and Tomoyo had to put a hand over her mouth to prevent further embarrassment. Regardless, Sakura turned bright red when she realized, and mumbled a quick apology before running into the kitchen and hiding beneath the counter. _

_Sakura emerged when Tomoyo came and coaxed her out, reassuring her that Eriol was in the other room, and didn't think her 'weird' or 'crazy' or even completely 'psycho'. Feeling a little bit better, Sakura helped Tomoyo make tea and prepare a plate of biscuits, but couldn't help blushing scarlet as she served the snacks. _

_An hour later, when he left, Sakura was completely convinced that they were perfect for each other. They were so similar, and Eriol had the calm and grace to keep up with her best friend. Since Tomoyo completely trusted Eriol, Sakura did too, and therefore she had instantly agreed to go to a party with them. Tomoyo was obviously overjoyed, thinking of ways of dressing the human-sized doll up._

_Immediately after Sakura left, Tomoyo called up Eriol, and their scheming began. How perfectly it had worked out, especially since both their best friends agreed to come. This could be interesting…_

_----------_

_That night, Sakura dreamed, __**again, **__of a golden-eyed boy with chestnut hair. But this time, she told no-one till much, much later. What chance was there of her dream coming true, and her getting married to him? She didn't even know him, for heavens sake! She quickly abolished the idea when she woke up, and went on with her normal routine._

_----------_

_He sighed deeply, thinking of the bright emerald eyes. The wind blew his hair around, and he leaned back; hopefully, it would take his mind off everything and clear his head, so that he could actually go back to his house and concentrate on the big speech he had to give tomorrow. But no, she stayed in his mind, and he growled with frustration. How could a single person change his life so drastically, change his every single habit to something more … poetic, even? It was just plain annoying._

"_Syaoran, you're not asleep yet?" his best friend said as he stumbled out onto the balcony. Rubbing his tired eyes, he mumbled something incoherent and sat down heavily on the chair besides him. _

"_No." _

"_Right, I'm fed up of your monosyllable answers. Seriously now, are you thinking of her again?"_

"_Why do you assume it's a girl?"_

"_Ha! You know I know all and see all, like Yoda!" _

"_You are weird, Eriol."_

"_Thanks," Eriol grinned, "now go to sleep. You have to make your speech at the party tomorrow, and more importantly, meet my girlfriend and approve of her. If you do that well enough, I have a surprise for you."_

"_NO MORE SURPRISES!" Syaoran yelled, resulting in someone shouting 'shut up and go to sleep!' at him. _

_Eriol just grinned at him, and tripped gracefully back to his bedroom. After sighing again, this time in agitation and nervousness, Syaoran went to his room and fell into a nightmare; it involved a past experience of surprises, tutus and a very hungry Chihuahua. _

_-------------_

"What did you do, dad, that involved a tutu and a hungry Chihuahua?" asked Jake, eyeing his father - foster-father - suspiciously.

"It's a completely different story, maybe I'll tell you some other time… now should I continue with this story?" Eriol said, and smiled sadly at the past memories.

"YES!" yelled the completely obsessed Mei Lin and Reisha.

"Okay then…"

--------

"_AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! THERE IS NO WAY I AM GOING TO WEAR THAT TOMOYO, SO YOU BETTER FORGET IT BECAUSE I AM NOT GOING TO WEAR THAT!!! AAAAAHHHHH!!!" screamed, well, yes … Sakura. _

"_AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! THERE IS NO WAY THE MONSTER IS WEARING THAT TOMOYO, SO YOU BETTER FORGET IT BECAUSE SHE IS NOT GOING TO WEAR THAT!!! AAAAAAHHHH!!!" screamed Sakura's equally agitated brother, Touya. _

"_OH YES YOU ARE!!! OH YES SHE IS!!!" Tomoyo yelled at both of them, and resumed running after her best friend._

_After what seemed like eternity, Tomoyo caught up to Sakura and dragged the cajoling girl into the changing room, locking the door behind her so that Touya couldn't enter. _

_Sakura seemed to calm down once she heard a few threats, pleas and 'Do It For A Friend' 's. That was probably the only reason for her co-operation, and why the end result was so good that when Sakura came out, Touya's mouth fell to the floor._

"_You are not wearing that…" came out Touya's half-hearted scolding, which trailed off as soon as Sakura smiled sweetly at him. _

"_You don't want me to? Then I really am wearing this" Sakura giggled, and ran back into the changing rooms to help Tomoyo with her clothes and make-up._

_---------_

_At the party, it was pretty obvious who the stars of the night were. Syaoran and Eriol were being chased around the room by squealing star-struck ladies, and they were exhausted after the first half and hour. Finally, Eriol reached his limit, turned around, and said, "I have a girlfriend." which immediately sent the unperturbed girls that were following him after Syaoran._

_Eriol sat down and laughed at his friend, but decided to take pity on him after a while. Walking up to him, he smiled at the women and told them that Syaoran's 'date had arrived'. Syaoran knew better than to protest, so he smiled at the hyper-ventilating ladies and followed his escape route out to the garden. _

"_So, Syaoran, ready to meet your date?" said Eriol, obviously enjoying himself._

"_You mean … I actually have a date? You weren't lying to them?"_

"_Nope, I don't lie to ladies. Now come on, lets meet your surprise."_

_Syaoran followed Eriol, his nervousness returning. Tomoyo was the first to enter, and Syaoran was immediately sure that she was perfect for Eriol, even without talking to her. Somehow, he knew that with her calm face and graceful manner, she would be able to keep up with his friends immature acts. But more importantly, she had the same glint in her eye…_

_Tomoyo was beautiful too. She was wearing a dark purple dress which contrasted nicely with her pale skin, and her dark locks just added to this effect. Her eyes were dark too, and she was wearing contacts - a purple that was too angelic to be human. A little bit of eyeliner made these eyes stand out, and lip gloss was the only other makeup she wore. _

_Syaoran had barely registered this when his eyes wandered over to her companion - and stayed there. She was the same angel that haunted his dreams; his dreams had not done her justice though, she was far more perfect than even he could imagine. _

_Sakura Kinomoto wore a light green dress that came down to just below her knees, and which made her gorgeous emerald eyes look even brighter. Besides lip gloss, she wore no makeup, and her auburn coloured bangs framed her face in the messy out-of-bed look that takes hours to perfect, but no one could do it like she had. She seemed to glance over at him at exactly the same time, and the blush that graced her features made her look better, if that was possible. _

_Yes, definitely perfect. _

_Eriol and Tomoyo were somewhere in the middle, out of the way of the two gob-smacked lovers. Both Sakura and Syaoran realised this at exactly the same time, and hurried to join them. _

"_No, it's okay, you two can stare at each other some more, I think we'll go dance." giggled Tomoyo, and the duo left before the blushing two could even say something. _

"_Hey…you know me … Sakura Kinomoto…"_

"_Yeah … I'm Syaoran Li …"_

"_SYAORAN LI! I MADE A JOKE ABOUT A DEAD PUPPY TO LI SYAORAN!?" yelled Sakura, and nearly died when everyone turned around to stare at her. Syaoran just laughed, and said, "Come on, I'll take you somewhere people won't give you weird looks." _

_Sakura smiled gratefully, then hid her face in embarrassment as she took his hand. She'd been dreaming of him for the past two months, and now she was actually talking to him!_

_Syaoran was thinking similar thoughts, and the two walked off to the other side of the gardens, till later when he would have to give his speech. He grinned, because he had completely gone off his past speech, and had a new one forming in his head. This night should be interesting…_

_--------_

_Sakura turned scarlet as she thought back to the previous night, and made a mental note of either killing Tomoyo or making something to thank her, depending on how the date would go today. She giggled, remembering how red Syaoran had been when he asked her, and sighed contentedly at how romantic, despite embarrassing, it had been … _

_**Flashback**_

_Syaoran took the mike, and started his speech…_

"_Good evening, Ladies and Gentlemen. As you all know, or if you didn't, you do now, I'm supposed to give a speech tonight that introduces our new company. I will be taking over it as president, with Eriol Hiiragizawa as vice-president, and we will be launching the completely new idea of 'love stuff'."_

"_The basics: how many times have you searched blindly through store after store, or browsed on the internet, looking for a present for the one you love, but not really knowing WHAT to get them. Well, our company provides recommendations, advice AND presents. But the best part is, its for everyone; there are presents for parents, siblings and friends too." _

"_Yeah, I know some of you are not exactly jumping for joy. When I first heard about it, I was set against the idea; it was possibly the stupidest thing I had ever heard. I thought that until exactly 2 months ago…"_

"_I met someone, and I thought, if we were together, what would I buy her? Crazy, but I suppose I'm suffering from crazy fever. Surprisingly, I had no idea. Well, I suppose its not really surprising; I'm not that great with presents. So, I'm guessing it would be a great relief to have something like that to help out poor, lost people like me. So, everyone, I'd like to end this speech slash advertisement by asking this person; Sakura, will you go out on a date with me and help my company by making me buy presents for you?"_

_----------_

The children just stared.

"Your dad was soooooo romantic! Are you like that too, Jakey?" yelled Mei Lin, breaking the others out of their trance, and starting their jabbering. Eriol and Tomoyo just watched them, smiling, remembering the past …

---------

**Wow, I actually finished a chapter. Longest chapter I've ever written, I think. Review please!**

**- Rstar28!**


	4. -Author's Note-

Well, hello! It's been years since we last spoke, and so much has happened. I was recently on my e-mail and came across this story, which if I'm honest, I'd completely forgotten about. I read through the reviews and realised that people actually enjoyed it (despite all the mistakes it is riddled with, which I cringed at as I read it through.)

I would just like to say sorry about the delay. I'd really like to continue this story, but since I've changed so much, I think it would only be fair if I reviewed the existing chapters as well, and changed them to what will hopefully be a more mature, and more competent style. I'll make it my summer project for 2013! You all will hopefully have something better to read at the end of it.

Thank you anyway for standing by!

xRstar28x


End file.
